


Deep in Syn

by charity_hope



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Synacky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: Brian released Zacky’s softening cock and just looked at his cum covered hand, unsure of how to proceed from then on. However he didn’t have to think for too long as it seemed as if Zacky had made the decision for the both of them when he got up without even a word, wiping his hand on his jeans, uncaring about the mess it made. Then he pulled up his jeans, zipped it up and re-did the button. He gave Brian an unreadable look before shaking his head and turned around to leave the room.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Zacky Vengeance
Kudos: 12





	Deep in Syn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written A7X fics in SO SO SO LONG! I hope this is alright for my comeback into the band slash writing wagon. Lol! I just whipped this up in about half an hour and it's not edited. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Ragged breaths were punched out of his lungs in short, huffing puffs. Brian brought up a hand and ran his fingers through his own hair as he licked his lips, his brain still trying to make sense of what had just happened. His eyes were half opened when he let it fall down to look at the tuft of dark hair between his legs. He let out a hiss when he felt a suction on his cock, as if someone was trying to suck his brain out from his cock.

“Fuck, Zack,” he cursed, using his other hand to push Zacky’s head away from his oversensitive cock.

Zacky released Brian’s cock with a pop, smirking as he licked drops of cum that had escaped through the corner of his mouth. Brian closed his eyes for a few seconds, still trying to come to term with the fact that his best friend had just given him the best blowjob he’d ever received. Another curse escaped his lips as Zacky sat back on his heels and palmed at his own cock, still clad in his jeans. When Brian opened his eyes again, he watched with hooded eyes as Zacky popped open the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down just enough to let his cock out.

He was hard and leaking and Brian’s own mouth salivated at the sight. However, he was too wrung out from the surprisingly strong orgasm to be able to do anything but watch. Zacky didn’t seem to mind though as he wrapped his fist around his cock and started to jerk off. His pink tongue darted out to lick at his plump lower lip before he sucked one of his snake bites into his mouth.

“Bri…” Zacky grunted, green eyes dark with lust as he locked his gaze with Brian’s, knowing that Brian is watching him touching himself was making something hot coiling deep in his guts. Brian felt his cock twitching at the sound of Zacky’s voice, low and sultry. He knew it was too soon for it to get hard again but damn, Zacky was such a sight to behold.

“Yeah, Zack… you love being watched?” He didn’t know what propelled him to say that but Zacky’s reaction indicated that he had said just the right thing as the other man started to move his hand faster on his cock, thumb swiping over the head on each upstroke. Feeling bold, Brian cleared his throat as he slid down from the couch, kneeling right in front of Zacky, bringing his face close to the man’s ear. “You’re going to come while I watch?” he whispered, lowering his voice so it sounded like soft rumble.

Zacky’s breath hitched at that, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the flame of pleasure licking up his whole body. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt calloused fingers joined his hand, wrapping themselves around his cock. His breaths quickened, his lungs had to work extra hard to provide oxygen to his brain. Brian took Zacky’s earlobe between his teeth and nipped lightly, causing the younger man to let out a strangled moan.

“Fuck, don’t stop!” Zacky gasped out as Brian’s grip on his cock tightened and his pace increased with every short, aborted breath that he took. Brian moved his lips lower and stopped at the juncture where Zacky’s neck met his shoulder and bit at the skin hard enough to make the other man shake with pleasure as his orgasm washed through him like a tsunami. “Fuck! Fuck! Brian!” Zacky shouted, head thrown back in pure pleasure, his hips spasm uncontrollably as ropes of thick cum shot out of his cock, covering both his and Brian’s hand.

Brian released Zacky’s softening cock and just looked at his cum covered hand, unsure of how to proceed from then on. However he didn’t have to think for too long as it seemed as if Zacky had made the decision for the both of them when he got up without even a word, wiping his hand on his jeans, uncaring about the mess it made. Then he pulled up his jeans, zipped it up and re-did the button. He gave Brian an unreadable look before shaking his head and turned around to leave the room.

Brian was left there, naked from the waist down, staring at the closed door with a dumbfounded look on his face. “What the fuck?” he asked aloud to the empty room, confused and to be quite frank, a little bit hurt and used.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I'm gonna leave this hanging like this. Or turn this into a full-on chaptered story. If anyone's interested, kindly let me know. Thanks!
> 
> xx  
> Lina


End file.
